


庸歌行-2

by ryonin



Category: allby, by48 - Fandom, 冯庸 - Fandom, 牧歌 - Fandom, 白宇水仙 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 10:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryonin/pseuds/ryonin
Summary: ※主庸歌※哨兵向※会有车※OOC，私设大如山※BY48可能会客串，不喜勿入
Relationships: 冯庸/牧歌, 冯庸x牧歌





	庸歌行-2

反叛军联盟总部里，有着深褐色卷发少了一个眼睛的男人手里正握着不知从哪里弄来的原始电话，对着话筒的另一端汇报，  
「实验室基地已毁，那个男人已经得手了。」

话筒另一端传来明显是经过变声处理的声音，  
「纯净体被他带走了吗？」

「不清楚，他的人在进入基地前，已经瘫痪了监视系统，实验室没有活口，目前不知道纯净体有没有被他带走。」  
卷发男人一手握着话筒，一手握着自己的下体撸动着，想象着话筒那一端那人被他压在床上做尽极其淫糜的事情，想着想着，一股热流喷薄而出，将手沾染的一片泥泞。

「辛苦你了。」  
话筒另一端只说了这么一句，就切断了通话，卷发男人微喘着在心底盘算，总有一天，他要把那人绑来压在床上，让他屈服在他身下放荡淫乱的苦苦哀求他。

淋浴间里蒸气弥漫，冯庸站在花洒底下任凭水流冲刷着他的身体，同一个姿势维持了许久，他才回神过来，温热的水哗啦啦的从他脸上划过，他在思考着，今晚的任务，他的部属只知道要来突袭反叛军的据点，并不知道他在找纯净体，任务似乎完成的太过顺利而且蹊跷，有一种说不出来的怪异，但目前又想不出是哪里有问题。

想了想，冯庸在关上花洒时决定还是先下手为强，裸着上身只在腰间系上一件遮蔽的浴巾，一踏出淋浴间，冯庸险些让充斥在房里的信息素刺激的失控，一个箭步走到床边，就看见尚在昏迷的牧歌脸上有着异样的潮红，紧皱着眉头蜷缩成虾米状颤抖着。

看着眼前的人应该是信期紊乱，冯庸坐上床把人抱进怀里撩开牧歌后颈处的头发，让红肿发烫的腺体裸露在视线中，附身用牙齿直接咬破腺体，将自己的信息素给注入其中，暂时标记了牧歌。  
牧歌在昏迷状态中被冯庸暂时标记，原先像痉挛一般的颤抖总算趋缓，冯庸把人抱在怀里观察了一阵，看着人在昏迷中仍是眉头紧皱，嘴唇咬的破皮出血，他鬼使神差的抬手用拇指抹去唇瓣上的血渍，小心翼翼的把人放回床上躺在内侧。

这时，房间里的门铃响起，冯庸拉过毛毯盖在人纤瘦的身上，连带的遮掩住牧歌的长相，手脚利落的套上衣服底裤和休闲裤，这才开了门。

「司令。」  
进来的人是韩沉跟樊俊，两人进到空间不算小的指挥官房里，视线忍不住往床上那团隆起飘去，

「山谷里都处理好了吗？」  
冯庸漫不经心的倒了杯开水仰头就饮，

「是！」，韩沉一个笔挺的站姿沉稳应声。

「老樊，我的规矩你们都知道，回去该怎么做不用我再提醒你吧！」  
冯庸端着玻璃杯靠坐在简单的桌沿，若有所思的看着床上背对着三人昏迷不醒的背影。

「司令放心。」，樊俊赶紧收回目光，目不斜视的抬起手行礼。  
两人心底对床上那个人是好奇的要命，不过碍于冯庸的关系，谁也没敢提问，更不用说刚刚冯庸已经提醒了他们，多一个人回来这事儿是绝对机密，今天参与任务的人都是冯庸心腹中的心腹，待会儿他们哥两还得出去给众人提个醒，免得有人不小心踩了自家老大的底线。

两人转身要离开冯庸房里时，冷不丁的听见自家主官开口问，  
「你们两个…没闻到什么味道吗？」

打从两人进了房间里，冯庸就一直在观察韩沉跟樊俊两人的反应，毕竟在他们两人进来前不到十分钟，他才刚对牧歌做了暂时性标记，照理说一般向导的信息素气味即便被标记了也不会散的这么快，但是，这两人的反应让他有点儿莫不着头绪。

「味道？」，先开口的是韩沉，反射性的转头跟樊俊对看了一眼，樊俊疑惑的摇摇头，表示他不知情。

「司令，我只闻到你身上的沐浴乳味道。」  
樊俊老实巴交的回答。

冯庸难得的怔愣了下，遂对着两人摆摆手，「没事了，你们先出去吧，该做啥做啥去！」，像是发现了什么秘密一般，冯庸干脆的将两人赶了出去。

韩沉跟樊俊两人退出冯庸的指挥官休息室后，站在长廊上就看见一堆人在拐角处探头探脑的看着他们两，樊俊忍不住失笑出声，跟韩沉往黑压压的一群人走近，林大宇耐不住好奇又是率先发问，  
「哎，怎么样怎么样怎么样，你两看见那个人没有？长什么样子？是男是女啊？」

韩沉转头看了眼樊俊，默契十足的开口，  
「走吧，会议室开会。」

听见要到会议室开会，所有人都抱持着高度的好奇心往会议室里移动，鱼贯而入后，樊俊清了清嗓子，在众人眼巴巴的视线中，终于开口，  
「我跟老韩进去的时候，那人躺在司令的床上还没醒，身上盖着毛毯，别说长相了，连头发啥颜色都没看见！」，话一说完，会议室里响起一阵此起彼落的嘘声，韩沉看了连忙出来打圆场，

「你们也别好奇了，司令不给看的人，是你们想看就看的到的吗？现在有几件事要做，各位别忘了咱们暗黑军团只有一个主官！」  
韩沉严肃的神情感染了在场的同袍兄弟们，听见韩沉的话，众人都知道这是内部要警戒了。

在韩沉跟樊俊离开后，冯庸从他的私人物品里拿出一个二十世纪初才看的见的老式手机，打开后拨了一个号码出去，电话响没两声对方就接了起来，  
「什么事儿严重到任你要打给我？」，对方的语气轻松的像在谈论天气，冯庸沉默了一会儿，揉了揉自个儿的眉心，沉声开口，

「今晚走秘密通道到我家准备一下吧！我想我是找到纯净体了……」  
冯庸的话刚说完，就听见话筒另一边传来东西被碰撞掉落的巨大声响，好半晌，对方才又出声，

「你…你确定是纯净体？」

「你的信息素不是只有你家那位才闻的到吗！」

「对！只有他闻的到。」

「那就是了，只有我闻到了他信息素的味道，不过，他现在有严重的精神耗弱现象，情况不太好，我需要你的协助！」  
话筒另一端的人明显的倒抽了口气，他无法想象是怎样的情况能把一个人折磨到精神严重耗弱的状态，并且能让冯庸开口说出需要协助的请求，那想必状况已经是非常严重了，静默了一会儿，冯庸再次听见对方的声音，

「你放心，我今晚提前过去准备。」

「谢谢。」  
听见像承诺一样的话，冯庸不由自主的抹了把脸松了口气。

「冯司令，我才是该说谢谢的人，我比他幸运，早早的就遇见了你，所以我少受了些苦。这一位，如果是你命定的人，还请好好珍惜他。」  
温暖的声音认真严肃的说着这件事，冯庸的视线忍不住飘向床上从毛毯里露出来的一绺栗色头发。

「嗯。」  
静默良久，冯庸才轻轻的应了声。

战舰回到军团驻扎地时，已经是隔天晚上临近午夜时分，暗黑军团驻扎在伦敦郊区，驻地里头管制森严，非寻常人能进入，广大的军区涵盖了军事相关建筑以及军团内各级人员的生活圈，包括了食衣住行娱乐一应俱全。

一行人从战舰上下来时，冯庸家的私家车已经候在停机坪上，众人簇拥着冯庸带着怀里的人上车，车门一关上，外头基本看不见车里的情形，吴良趁机骇入了停机坪上的监视系统，干净利落的删除了冯庸从人群中上车这一段短短不到二十秒的片段，任务完成后，吴良转头看向樊俊跟韩沉，轻轻的点了点头，韩沉接到吴良的讯息，拍了拍车顶，黑色的私家车便缓缓的从停机坪上驶离。

坐在车后座的冯庸等车子开离停机坪，忍不住轻声开口，  
「雅各你怎么也来了？」

面对着冯庸，坐在暗处的人这才露出脸来。  
「我在你家坐不住啊！我实在是太好奇你带回来的纯净体了！」  
脱下帽兜，有着一头白发的温润男人笑着伸手拉开覆盖在牧歌脸上的帽子。

冯庸任由人拉开牧歌脸上的帽子，轻声开口，  
「他从昨晚到现在都没醒过，昨晚我给他做了暂时标记，他跟你一样，有一双冰晶蓝的眼睛。」

雅各闻言，有些惊讶的抬起头看了眼冯庸，忍不住打趣他，「你对他做了暂时性标记！？你终于开窍啦！」，雅各低下头看了看露出脸来的牧歌，心疼的摸了摸他异常消瘦的脸颊，试探性的放出精神体进入牧歌的精神领域。

一踏进牧歌的精神领域里不到一秒，雅各就想要离开，一幕幕极尽血腥暴虐的画面环绕在四周，让雅各极度的不适，于是他选择了暂时先退出，一回神，冯庸就看见雅各冒冷汗，手抖的控制不住。

「看见了什么？」，冯庸猜想，雅各可能是看见了他见过的画面。

「如果，我是说如果，他能好起来，请你务必要非常认真小心的照顾他。」，雅各脸上有着冯庸以前从未见过的严肃认真和坚定。

「你放心，这就是我找你来的用意。」  
良久，雅各才听见这句跟承诺一样重的话从冯庸嘴里说出来。

TBC.


End file.
